


De los que gritaban

by obbel



Category: Latin American Celebrities RPF, Reggaeton RPF
Genre: Angst, Everyone feels bad and nothing happens, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbel/pseuds/obbel
Summary: There are days when they are friends, and there are days when they fuck, and those days don’t overlap.





	De los que gritaban

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange, no dialogue, experimental half-story I couldn’t get out of my head

Anuel waits until 12:01 am to send the message, which is a long time to wait. Not that it’s important. But the last message he’d sent had said _ vente pa ca te quiero ver _ so this one has to wait. There are days when they are friends, and there are days when they fuck, and those days don’t overlap.

No, actually it didn’t say that. He’d rewritten the message four times because he didn’t want to sound desperate, and he definitely didn’t want to quote that maricón Ricky Martin. So eventually he just wrote _ que pasa negrito _ and then _ vas a venir o qué. _

_ Vas a venir ok. _

He didn’t send that one.

Ozuna hadn’t even answered him, he’d just showed up, which was really stupid because what if someone else had been there. But there wasn’t anyone else. It was just the two of them.

They didn’t kiss, of course. They didn’t even talk to each other, really. Ozuna rang the doorbell, and Anuel let him in, and they stood around like awkward teenagers on a first date until Anuel said hey do you want to see my new shoes they’re upstairs in the closet.

(Maybe they kissed once. Just once. When Ozuna said wow those are really cool are they limited edition, and he smiled at Anuel, and his teeth were so white that Anuel had to do something to keep from going fucking blind.)

It wasn’t that far from the closet to the bedroom. The closet was inside the bedroom. Ozuna was inside Anuel.

No, not like that.

(Yes, like that.

Ozuna opened him up like a Christmas present, fucked him with his slick fingers until Anuel was gasping and shuddering and whining like he was so desperate. Then he put a condom on and shoved more lube up his ass and fucked him so good that—

No, that’s unmentionable.)

Anuel thinks maybe Ozuna isn’t going to respond to this message, either. Because it’s not important. Maybe he’s asleep like Anuel should be. Ozuna didn’t fall asleep afterward. He threw the condom in the trash and walked out the door, just about. So maybe he’s asleep now.

Anuel turns his phone over. Needy is a bad look.

—

Ozuna replies in the afternoon. It wasn’t important. Anuel leaves his phone in the kitchen walks up the stairs and back down and then answers. Ozuna’s reply is immediate, an emoji, and they spend the better part of an hour sending nonsense back and forth. Then they stop.

Anuel thinks it’s going to be a long day.

It is, but only because he makes it that way. He waits for the hours to pass, wanting it to be tomorrow already. They crawl by instead. Anuel smokes a blunt, taking the easy way out.

He wonders how they’ve fallen into this stupid game and why they can’t stop.

(He knows how they started. Once upon a time, there was an idiot who thought he could get what he wanted for once in his miserable life. And he did. But it was worse than not having it in the first place.)

These are the only rules he’s ever been afraid to break, and they’re not even real. Maybe they’re real. Maybe he’s too much of a coward to test whether they’re real or not.

Anuel rolls another blunt, thinking about how the difference between real and fake only matters if anyone else finds out. He thinks that sounds pretty smart, but then he thinks too much about it and forgets what real and fake even mean. He falls asleep on the couch and doesn’t dream about anything.

He doesn’t have to think about what to say to Ozuna the next day to get him to come over. He’s just there when Anuel wakes up, telling him that he’s lucky he didn’t burn the house down, falling asleep with actual fire in his mouth. Then he’s actually touching Anuel’s mouth, and Anuel’s asking how he got inside his house, and Ozuna doesn’t answer because wouldn’t it be easier for him to just get inside Anuel? He has a point.

Anuel thinks having a dick in his mouth is kind of like having a blunt there except no, not really at all. Because it’s bad form to get the blunt wet with spit, but it’s bad form not to get the dick wet. So.

Ozuna goes down on him, too, which doesn’t happen often. It’s a special occasion, like when they had fruit in prison. Real fruit, not canned. Ozuna usually says he doesn’t want to mess up his voice, and Anuel doesn’t argue.

The real fruits in prison didn’t make excuses like this.

—

Anuel makes a smoothie for breakfast the next day, mango and pineapple and banana and everything he has in his house, really. He FaceTimes Ozuna while he does it, using the blender to strategically drown out parts of the conversation he doesn’t want to hear. Ozuna tells him to knock it off, so Anuel hangs up on him. Ozuna calls him right back, and they talk until Anuel has to leave.

Karol’s waiting for him at the restaurant when he gets there late. She asks if he overslept, even though she knows he’s gotten up at the same time every day since he got out. Of prison.

Anuel considers lying to her, but that would be a sin so he just tells her half the truth instead. She forgives him anyway and orders for both of them. Once the server’s gone, she says she’s worried about him. Anuel brushes her off, and she lets him, but she eyes him nonstop throughout lunch. She asks if he’s still smoking so much, her words, and he doesn’t even respond to that because anything other than the truth would definitely be a lie and thus a sin.

Finally, Karol gives up and starts talking about interesting things. She tells him about the guy she hooked up with last night, and Anuel doesn’t tell her about the guy he hooked up with last night because he’s calling right now. Anuel says that it’s important, that he has to take it, and then he walks out of the restaurant and into traffic.

No, he waits in the hallway next to the bathrooms. Ozuna doesn’t have anything to say, really. He’s at the pediatrician’s office, waiting for the doctor to come check out his daughter’s cold because she’s been sick for a while, and they’re really worried that it’s something more serious. Anuel listens to the details of a five-year-old’s symptoms and doesn’t hang up the phone. Finally Ozuna wraps up the story. He asks what Anuel is doing, and Anuel says he’s eating. He doesn’t mention Karol.

She’s done with her food by the time he gets back to the table, and she boxed his up, too. Karol is a good friend. Anuel is a terrible one.

―

Anuel thinks he should stop doing this. Anuel has had this thought before.

It’s almost midnight so he texts Ozuna _ I can’t do this anymore. _

No, he doesn’t. The message says _ que pasa negrito _ just like it always does, and Anuel thinks he’ll be doing this until Ozuna stops responding. He doesn’t know if he ever wants that day to come. But right now he wants to come.

Ozuna responds at half past midnight, and by that time, Anuel is drunk enough that he calls an Uber instead of driving to Ozuna’s house. It’s only fair that he shows up unannounced since that’s what Ozuna did to him last week. Or was it yesterday. Or is today still yesterday. It can’t have been yesterday because that would have broken the rules.

Fuck the rules and fuck Ozuna and fuck the driver who won’t go faster even though Anuel is dying.

He’s not dying. It just feels like it. He drank a lot.

He stands outside Ozuna’s house and thinks he should have brought a boombox. Except that he’d play an angry song and not a love song because he’s not in love.

(He’s very much in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> Y de los que gritaban "Free Anuel" Ozuna fue real, uah uah
> 
> — Ozuna & Anuel AA, "Cambio"


End file.
